<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeonghan Sexually Confuses Everyone by SichengForTheWinWin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163522">Jeonghan Sexually Confuses Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin'>SichengForTheWinWin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Infidelity, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Riding, Smut, So much smut, Voyeurism, more tags but i cant remember them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is pretty.  Very pretty.  And all his friends seem to be having a bit of a problem dealing with that.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Have you ever noticed that Jeonghan is incredibly pretty?  Like, not wow-he-grew-into-his-looks pretty or kind-of-looks-like-a-girl pretty, but damn-I-wouldn’t-mind-letting-you-fuck-me-over-as-long-as-you-smile-the-whole-time pretty.  Like, I-really-want-to-turn-you-into-a-writhing-mess-under-me pretty.”  Soonyoung only turned a little pink.</i></p><p>  <i>Jihoon took a second and looked over Soonyoung’s shoulder, watching as Jeonghan grabbed onto Junhui’s arm while he laughed brightly at something.  His hair was tucked behind his ear and his earring collection was on view.  It flashed in the light and Jihoon remembered how much he liked it when guys had lots of piercings.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 60% Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative Title: The 10 Times Jeonghan Sexually Confuses His Friends and the 3 Times He Actually Gets Laid</p><p>The first few chapters are pretty short, but the last few are seriously long and mostly smut...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soonyoung’s going to scream if someone doesn’t do something very, very soon.  He used to be about 40% sure he wasn’t gay, that other 60% being reserved for late nights with Jihoon’s hands across his thighs or Junhui’s mouth around his dick, but now he’s pretty sure he’s going to have to call it.  Soonyoung most definitely has a thing for guys and doesn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure he hadn’t meant to.  Last time he checked, Jeonghan wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  In fact, he spent half his free time volunteering with Minghao down at the Humane Society, so he can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.  But he had to go and let his hair grow out, and now Soonyoung can’t stop staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a long time for Soonyoung to think anything of it.  At first, it wasn’t anything special.  Sure, he had a weird cut for a few weeks, but he pulled it off with an excessive amount of bleach and a few adorable hats.  And really, who was Soonyoung to complain; he’d had enough bad haircuts to last him a lifetime of torment if his friends ever came across the pictures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now it was longer, hanging about an inch past his shoulders, and Soonyoung hadn’t seen it down until now.  Jeonghan always had it up, claiming it got in the way while he was working or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan had shown up about an hour ago, insisted Soonyoung put in a new movie he’d rented and then collapsed on the couch.  He was asleep in seconds and Soonyoung was left to stare creepily.  His head was thrown back over the arm and his tank had been pulled off the second he stepped through the door, leaving pale chest and dark skinny jeans on the lanky boy next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hair was a dark brown color now, not quite as dark as his natural color, which was making an appearance near his roots, but dark enough that, when it floated down around his bare collarbones, the contrast was captivating.  His pale skin seemed long and expansive and Soonyoung was struck with the urge to run his tongue over it just to see what it tasted like.  He thought that maybe Jeonghan would look even sexier with hickies down all that skin, and then he realised just how truly fucked he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung’s fingers slowly came into focus, moving carefully down to graze against Jeonghan’s skin.  It was soft and cold and Soonyoung tilted his hand to run his fingernails across his collarbone.  His skin went white and then red and Soonyoung found himself leaning forward to watch it closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his lips to it and let his tongue peak out, tasting the area around his neck.  It’s salty and sweet all at once and Soonyoung loved it.  He felt a stirring in his pants and he practically jumped away, sitting straight-backed against the edge of the couch.  He set his eyes on the television and crossed his legs, waiting for his dick to calm down and hoping Jeonghan woke up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan mumbled in his sleep before curling back up onto the couch, latching onto Soonyoung’s arm and nuzzling into his neck.  Soonyoung’s heart stopped and his brain started swimming as all the blood raced to his groin.  He was seriously screwed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan woke up not long after that and Soonyoung raced to the bathroom as soon as he sat up.  When he came out about 10 minutes later with dripping hair and a tired look in his eyes, Jeonghan was stacking the movie on top of a couple of Soonyoung’s textbooks that he never used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to borrow these.  Thanks for letting me sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he left, leaving Soonyoung alone in his empty apartment and still slightly turned on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Food Court Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Soonyoung, what is wrong with you?  You’ve been quiet all day.  Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung turned to shoot a glance behind himself at Jeonghan and Junhui, chatting while they waited in line for some food at the mall food court.  Jihoon had to kick him under the table to get his attention back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… um… I kind of had an awkward moment with Jeonghan the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon sent Soonyoung a confused look and rubbed his foot along his leg to urge him on.  He wasn’t a big fan of PDA but no one could see and it helped Soonyoung calm down enough to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever noticed that Jeonghan is incredibly pretty?  Like, not wow-he-grew-into-his-looks pretty or kind-of-looks-like-a-girl pretty, but damn-I-wouldn’t-mind-letting-you-fuck-me-over-as-long-as-you-smile-the-whole-time pretty.  Like, I-really-want-to-turn-you-into-a-writhing-mess-under-me pretty.”  Soonyoung only turned a little pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon took a second and looked over Soonyoung’s shoulder, watching as Jeonghan grabbed onto Junhui’s arm while he laughed brightly at something.  His hair was tucked behind his ear and his earring collection was on view.  It flashed in the light and Jihoon remembered how much he liked it when guys had lots of piercings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did he get the industrial?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  Soonyoung whipped around in his chair and stared at Jeonghan for a second.  “He has an industrial?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  It’s an arrow….  And it’s sexy as fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung turned back around and smiled at Jihoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right?  I think it’s the hair.  It kind of pulls the whole look together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon and Soonyoung made eye contact and the room jumped up 12 degrees.  Jihoon could feel himself stiffening in his pants and Soonyoung grabbed at his hand before his foot was sliding across Jihoon’s calf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to… maybe… take a quick bathroom break?”  Jihoon shifted in his chair slightly and wrinkled his nose at him, but Soonyoung just smirked.  “Jeonghan will be a bit occupied with Junhui for a while… or maybe we can ask him to join us?  Would you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon almost moaned from the thought of it.  He shoved himself away from the table and stood up quickly.  Soonyoung giggled as he pulled Jihoon behind him all the way to the bathroom across the food court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Soonyoung ended up blowing Jihoon while he moaned Jeonghan’s name.  They chose to never speak of it again.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hansol!  Come down here!  I want to show you something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol glanced out his window to see Jeonghan, smiling away, on the sidewalk outside the dorm building.  He was waving an English textbook in the air and looked like a very excited kitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol shot him a smile and a gesture to confirm he was coming down before grabbing a jacket, pulling it on, and travelling towards the elevator.  He had to wave off Chan, who was trying to stop him to talk about their upcoming final in their Calculus class, but Seokmin, his older brother, caught his arm and dragged him back into the room, complaining about Chan’s t.v. being broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got downstairs, Jeonghan was waiting outside the door.  He couldn’t get in without a specific keycard and they weren’t supposed to hold the door for others, but it was okay because he grabbed Hansol’s arm and started walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ve been practicing my English because I want to be able to flirt with Jisoo and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?  You want to flirt with Jisoo?  You do know that’s going to go badly, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed and tucked his hair behind his ear nervously.  He was wearing an earring that looked creepily like Jisoo’s cross and Hansol laughed to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m aware.  But I thought it would make him laugh and maybe relax a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet.”  It was still a bad plan but, “and you want me to help you practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you get it!  Will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol shrugged and sat down on one of the benches along the walkway.  Jeonghan sat next to him and shuffled closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, tell me if I say anything wrong or my pronunciation is off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol nodded and turned to look at Jeonghan a bit more forwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you because you are so cute.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeonghan’s voice was easy and smooth, his words slurring together slightly.  Korean was a very fluid language and that translated over when he spoke English but, paired with the adorable accent with some sounds, it didn’t matter much.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your eyes are pretty and your singing in good and-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, can I suggest something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use more… fancy words.  For example, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your eyes are beautiful.  You sing like an angel.  Your sense of humour is hilarious and I love your smile.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hansol felt a soft heat bubbling in his chest.  “You need to… make sure he feels what you’re saying so… um… I don’t know, kind of… put your hand on his arm or</span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Hansol was careful to set his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder and slowly let it slip down.  He didn’t think he’d ever have to teach Jeonghan how to do this, but…  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everytime I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and I lose my breath.  Everytime I’m around you, I want to run away but whenever you’re gone, I need to be with you again.  All the little things about you make me excited, like your fingers and your little freckles and just everything.  I’m so desperately, hopelessly, irresistibly in love with you and I never want to let you go.  Please, will you go out with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol’s voice broke off when he realised what he’d said.  Jeonghan just wanted help flirting, not confessing his undying love.  He’d just gotten carried away and lost himself, forgetting that he was supposed to be helping Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just, he was so close that Hansol could feel his breath along his lips.  He took up all of his senses.  Their noses were less than a centimeter away and Hansol actually stopped breathing.  His heart leapt into his throat and his hands were shaking, but he couldn’t move.  Jeonghan was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>If he kissed him now, he couldn’t really be blamed for it.  His lips were perfect and right there and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind writing that down so I can practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jeonghan's Fashion Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What about this one?”  Junhui walked out of the changing room, his fingers adjusting the lapels of the bright blue biker jacket he had on.  This had to be the seventh jacket Jeonghan had thrust into his hands but Junhui, for some reason, trusted his judgement about what made him look good, so he kept trying them on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  The color isn't right, but the style is really good.  You want to try this in a different color or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think Hao will mind much about the style.  He’ll probably care more about what’s underneath the jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled and rolled his eyes, turning back to a rack of jackets he’d grabbed when Junhui had walked into the store. He felt the fabrics of a bunch of things before turning back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he going to be attempting to rip this?  Because then we might want to go with something either really sturdy or really easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhui didn’t even blush, just thought back to all his past holidays since he and Hao started all of this.  Minghao seemed to have two ways he swung during sex, either an absolute animal that takes complete control and basically uses Junhui or a shy careful sub who needs to be taken care of and treated sweetly.  It could really go either way, especially since they hadn’t done it in almost a month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure.  Probably want to go with something a bit sturdier, just in case.  I can just keep it if he doesn’t destroy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”  Jeonghan smirked slightly and turned back to his jackets.  “Well, the blue one makes you look sexy as fuck but I think it washes you out and the zipper will have to be sewn back on if he tugs too hard, but you don’t have to zip it up and that’ll keep it rather safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”  Junhui turned to look at Jeonghan with a smile on his face.  “Want to test that theory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junhui grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and basically whipped him into the changing room.  He must have been shocked because he flew into the wall, but when Junhui walked towards him, Jeonghan yanked him closer before the door could even swing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips moved fast against each other’s and Junhui had to keep his hands bracketing Jeonghan’s head so that he wouldn’t fall.  Jeonghan was tugging harshly on the jacket which caused a bit of an overbalance.  Jeonghan’s teeth sunk into Junhui’s bottom lip and he gasped.  He could feel Jeonghan smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have we never done this before?” Jeonghan mumbled before shoving his tongue back into Junhui’s mouth.  Junhui swirled their tongues together and sucked on Jeonghan’s harshly before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you rip this jacket, you’re paying for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan chuckled and bucked his hips into Junhui’s thigh.  Jun’s stance stuttered a bit and he grabbed Jeonghan's shirt to keep himself steady. The problem was that Jeonghan didn’t have any support whatsoever so they both stumbled back away from the wall and fell through the door that Junhui hadn’t gotten a chance to close and lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Junhui stare at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.  He buried his face in Junhui’s shirt and he could feel his warm breath on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he started as they calmed down a bit.  “I’m sure it’ll last.  But maybe a different color.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Work Ethic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you asked Jeonghan to help you.  Of every one of your friends, you picked Jeonghan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes for the fifteenth time since the beginning of this conversation and took another bite of his pastry.  He knew that no matter what he said, Minghao wouldn’t drop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He makes a good point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s head shot up to make eye contact with Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude!  You’re supposed to be on my side!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol rolled his own eyes.  “I’m not on anyone’s side.  I think Jeonghan will do great, but it’ll take a lot more work than if you had picked, I don’t know, Junhui.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sat back farther in his seat and scrunched up his face, both with thought and annoyance.  He knew Jeonghan was perfect for the part but he could see where they were coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” Chan mumbled.  Minghao started back up again about how Jeonghan’s just going to want to sleep the whole time, but cut off mid-sentence.  Both Seungcheol and Minghao stared at something over his shoulder, prompting him to turn around and check out who had just walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a lot of flyaways, making him look like he’d just gotten out of bed a few minutes ago and tied it up.  His sweater was a couple sizes too big and slipped down constantly to show off his collar bones but he didn’t seem to care.  He slumped his way to the counter and ordered some coffee before falling onto one of the couches nearby.  Within seconds, he seemed to have fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there for a while until his name was called.  He still didn’t move, so he must have actually passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go talk to him.”  Seungcheol stood and set down his cup, dismissing himself.  Minghao and Chan watched as he went, grabbed Jeonghan’s coffee, and sat on the small table next to him.  He reached down and ran his fingers along Jeonghan’s cheekbone, brushing the hair behind his ear.  He stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open.  He seemed disoriented for a second before smiling softly.  Seungcheol handed him his drink and he sat up, taking it with a few soft words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”  Chan felt a warm bubble of happiness spread into his chest.  His heart rate jumped and his hands started sweating.  He watched as Jeonghan brushed back his bangs, straightened his shirt, and smiled dazedly at Seungcheol, and all he could think was how he wanted Jeonghan to look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get myself a girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Minghao's Dance Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minghao was probably only sleeping with Junhui because he had a thing for dancers.  It was weird, what with him being one himself.  There were tons of other reasons why he loved Junhui in his own special ways, but he probably wouldn’t have made a move if Junhui hadn’t gotten him all riled up while completely plastered one night by gyrating his hips softly and moving his arms with such fluid motions that it scared Minghao about the structure of his bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, he very much had a thing for dancers, so when Chan told him that he had picked Jeonghan to star in his choreographed number for a showcase, he couldn’t keep himself from dropping by the practice room during Chan’s reserved time slot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped in the door and leaned against the wall, watching the careful concentration on Jeonghan’s face as he slowed a section down, tried it a few times, and then sped up again, back on tempo.  Chan was messing with his phone off to the side but set it down quickly again and returned to helping Jeonghan.  He demonstrated the movement and the transition between that one and the next and Jeonghan copied him.  It was a bit less precise, but Chan still smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hao-hyung, you want to help him with this for a couple minutes?”  Neither of them had given any sign that they knew he was there, so it startled him when they both turned as if his presence was common knowledge.  It was, because the room was lined with mirrors and Minghao wasn’t hiding, but it was still a bit unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…”  His voice caught in his throat for a second, before coming out a bit rushed.  “Sure.  What are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiled before racing over to the sound cart and turning his phone on.  The music filled the room as he returned back to the center to show about a minute and a couple seconds of choreography.  Minghao watched intently and then used his special power, as Junhui liked to call it, and replicated the whole dance almost exactly.  Chan’s smile grew and he nodded excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.  Well, not quite, but you’re really good.  Just help him from the beginning.  I have to race over and make sure Seungkwan hasn’t burnt down the dorm rooms.  Hansol sent me a 911 text.  Bye!”  He sprinted out of the room, grabbing his sweater as the door swung back for him and then left Jeonghan and Minghao in an awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, from the top, show me what you’ve got already.”  Minghao’s voice was quieter than he had intended, but Jeonghan didn’t seem to mind.  He just nodded and gestured for Minghao to start the music back up.  After a few seconds of fumbling with the music, he got it playing and turned to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jeonghan started dancing, Minghao became breathless.  Jeonghan had about 46 seconds of it down pat, but had trouble with a spin transition and, to be fair, Chan was probably overshooting by including it anyway.  It was a bit advanced for his class and would get him serious wow points from the instructor but wasn’t necessary and might break Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the expert.  What am I doing wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao almost laughed at the absurdity of that statement.  Jeonghan, the guy who hid all his insecurities really well by openly acting like the most confident person in the world, had just complimented Minghao’s dancing skills.  It was a day to be celebrated.  But maybe not right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re putting too much weight on your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked at him like he was crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because that’s scientifically how gravity works.  My feet hold up me, and therefore…”  Minghao actually did laugh this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean, you’re….  I don’t know how to say it any other way.  You keep your feet too close to the ground, you need to be lighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I’m saying.  Just….  Okay, use your momentum.  You’ll gain some from this move beforehand,” Minghao demonstrated without putting any real effort into it, “and you need to stop catching yourself.  You’re thinking of it as multiple separate actions, but that’ll catch you up every time.  Try it all, just letting your brain shut down and do it without all the thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed and rolled his eyes but motioned vaguely for Minghao to start his music back up.  He closed his eyes for a second, missed his start for the first few moves, but when he opened them again, he launched into the dance perfectly, only slipping slightly on one step.  It didn’t phase him though and, when he hit the spin and floated right through it, Minghao was stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan seemed happy when he turned back to Minghao, balanced precariously in the space between </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fucking awesome </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck do I do now </span>
  </em>
  <span>that dancers often feel when they finished something incomplete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao’s voice came out in a breathy groan.  “Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent years in dance but I tried to make Minghao’s part make sense for people who haven’t ever danced. Sorry if it just seems stupid now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mingyu skipped ahead of Jeonghan, his nerves spiking as they approached the house.  Wonwoo didn’t like people coming over and Jeonghan hadn’t been over since before the accident, so he had a terrible fear that this would crash and burn.  He’d debated every one of his friends to bring over and had settled on Jeonghan, deciding that, if Wonwoo broke down like he had the last time Mingyu changed the plan without telling him, Jeonghan would either be good to help him or know to leave quickly and quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, no one’s really been over in… a couple years,” Mingyu continued, stopping Jeonghan before they got to the door, “so just… I don’t know.  Don’t be weird, okay?  Pretend this isn’t weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.  “Yeah, I understand.  And, if I need to leave, I can.  I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu nodded and opened the door.  “You can set the movie up if you want.  I’m gonna go check on Wonwoo real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan fell onto the couch, taking up pretty much all of the available space, and leaned over to start pulling his laptop and collection of cords from his bag.  Mingyu assumed he would be fine and jogged up the stairs, knocking on Wonwoo’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sleep in there anymore.  He had started sleeping in his parents’ bed before Mingyu had actually gotten moved in.  He gave Mingyu the guest bedroom to do with what he wanted, but both of them now regularly slept in the master bedroom together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Wonwoo spent a lot of time in his teenage bedroom whenever he didn’t want to be near people.  He’d disappeared in there before Mingyu had left and generally only came back out when he went to sleep, so he was probably still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, you in there?”  There was a brief silence followed by a bit of shuffling followed by the door opening.  Wonwoo looked tired, like he almost always did, but a small smile was playing at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Gyu, you’re home.”  His gaze dropped to the floor and Mingyu was a bit confused.  “I wasn’t sure where you went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.  So, news: Jeonghan’s here.  We’re planning on watching a movie if you want to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo froze for a couple seconds and Mingyu’s heart clenched.  Was this too much?  Was Wonwoo mad?  Was he gonna barricade himself in his room again and make Mingyu sleep downstairs like that time when Mingyu had gotten drunk and brought a boy home without thinking?  Although, that was a while ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Wonwon began laughing softly.  “Damn it, Mingyu, finally.  I was wondering when you’d stop being scared for me.  Sure, I’d love to.”  Wonwoo pushed past Mingyu and started towards the stairs, but Mingyu caught his arm before he could get very far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?  Scared for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo sighed heavily and turned around, stepping close to Mingyu again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been so careful ever since you moved in.  And, honestly, I’m really thankful, because I really needed someone to help me like that.  But, for god’s sake, Mingyu, it’s been three years.  It’s okay if people come over sometimes.  I’m not going to have a break down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Mingyu.  We can talk about this later.  Jeonghan’s probably waiting for us.”  Wonwoo turned and left Mingyu standing upstairs by himself, thoroughly confused.  When did Wonwoo become so… perfect?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mingyu made it downstairs, (after having taken a second to process and then rushing down the stairs as fast as he could), Wonwoo was lounging in his chair next to the sofa, chatting with Jeonghan about the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu!  Glad to see you decided to join us.”  Jeonghan was laughing around his words and Wonwoo was smiling.  Mingyu felt himself relax just a little bit, finally registering that it was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Mingyu apologized, not even sure what for, and sat himself on the couch next to Jeonghan, barely listening as he gave them both a quick rundown of the basic information needed to fully understand the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu was hyper aware of the way that Wonwoo kept glancing over at the two of them as the movie began.  So he knew almost exactly when he fell asleep.  He was worried about him a lot lately, especially because he looked so sick earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan yawned and Mingyu glanced over.  Maybe he was going to need a nap soon, too.  But then he slipped his arm over Mingyu’s shoulder like it was a cheesy movie and they both laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About 30 minutes later and Mingyu is cuddled with Jeonghan, an odd mix of legs and arms and a blanket thrown over their laps.  Jeonghan would lean over every few minutes and explain something in a very excited voice, interrupting Mingyu’s view of the movie, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.  Jeonghan was practically sitting in his lap in all his glory and the light in his eyes trapped Mingyu, even when he wasn’t exactly sure why it was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan was pretty, Mingyu had to admit that.  He remembered very clearly how, about six months ago when Jeonghan had dyed his long hair a soft blonde color, all of his friends had spent at least a week incapable of talking about anything other than how pretty Jeonghan was.  He was gorgeous and, even with a more natural color now, still captivated Mingyu.  He drew the attention of everyone in the room just by standing there and he was doing a pretty good job of distracting Mingyu from the movie he had actually kind of wanted to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy who plays him is actually only 23.”  He whispered softly, pointing at a young man on the screen.  “He’s been doing this since he was 6 though, so he’s really good.  Pretty chill, too.  Doesn’t really let his fame go to his head.”  Jeonghan turned to look at Mingyu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Mingyu agreed, trying to will the blush from his face.  “That’s good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Head Over Heels for Hansol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungkwan has a thing for collarbones.  He always kind of has, it’s not exactly new.  It’s actually one of the reasons that he finally figured out he was head over heels for Hansol.  He had come back from the showers one night without a shirt on and it had slapped Seungkwan in the face.  But now, with Hansol off doing something with Seungcheol, and Jeonghan lounging on his bed instead, Seungkwan really understood how much he had a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan had shown up with a bag of food and a smile, saying there was no real reason he wanted to hang out, he was just a bit lonely in his big old house all alone.  Which would have been fine had he not been wearing a muscle tee with skinny jeans.  And he was so painfully beautiful anyway that Seungkwan couldn’t really focus on his words while his collarbones were standing out on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a picture; it’ll last longer.”  Jeonghan smirked and Seungkwan blushed, turning away quickly.  He hadn’t realized Jeonghan had seen him staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan splayed his arms above his head and wiggled around a bit, posing cockily for Seungkwan, and though Seungkwan threw his pillow over at the boy and made a joke about him being disgusting, the image was seared in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Seungkwan spent a while working on their respective laptops; quiet, just enjoying the presence of someone else.  Or, rather, Jeonghan was working; Seungkwan was staring at an email from his professor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Boo Seungkwan,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am saddened to inform you that since your spell with pneumonia last month, your grades have not been on par with the standards of this class.  I know how hard you worked to make up all of your assignments and I feel large levels of guilt in saying this, but it hasn’t been enough.  Even with the curve for the assignments you missed, there’s just no way I can salvage your grade for the quarter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, I do have a proposal.  Next week, we will begin our final project.  It will be a study on an article of your choice; however, if you so choose, you can pick from the list of topics attached.  These are specific topics that I myself have done studies in and understand the difficulty in them.  You will receive extra marks upon completion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[preview of bsk_topics.txt]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nature’s reclamation of human architecture</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Human sexuality</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Areas out of time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Life’s simulation of history</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Literature’s expansion throughout culture</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[...]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to your decision and, subsequently, your project,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Kim Minji</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan was a photography major, which was hard as is, but put on top of that a shitty immune system and life was painful.  Constant stress of grades and panic of health and everything was really hard for him.  But now, his professor (bless her heart) was giving him a way to actually survive the semester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jeonghan-hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you model for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four hours later, with Hansol snoring across the room and Seungkwan’s eyes watering from staring at his screen for hours, he had to stop editing the photos of Jeonghan he had taken because they were so incredibly sinful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mingyu had gotten in late the night before and left early that morning, a text on Wonwoo’s phone and a couple dirty plates in the sick the only indicator that he’d made it home at all.  Which was just great because twenty minutes after Wonwoo dragged himself out of their bed and downstairs, he’d diagnosed himself as too sick to leave the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first inclination was to text Mingyu and whine until he came back and took care of him, but he had an important test coming up soon and Wonwoo would feel like shit for dragging him away from that, so he did the next best thing and called Jeonghan.  He was the only person who had been over to Wonwoo’s house recently and, even though he’d never admit this out loud, Wonwoo had a tiny little crush on him.  Not near as big as his one on Mingyu, but enough that, when Mingyu wasn’t available, Jeonghan was his go to person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His entire body felt like it was on fire, his mind running in slow circles, but when Jeonghan knocked, he had no choice but to get up and answer the door.  As soon as it was open, though, he was swept back in by a fretting Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insane?  You can barely take care of yourself as it is, and you still let Mingyu run off when you’re sick and dying.  And then you texted me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come and take care of you.  I should beat you just for being such an insufferable, ignorant, little-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sick and dying, Jeonghan.  Sick and dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan busied himself the rest of the day with taking care of Wonwoo, wrapping him in extra blankets to try and sweat out the fever, forcing liquids down his throat to keep him hydrated, and refusing to let Wonwoo do anything but sleep.  It was sweet and Wonwoo secretly loved being coddled like this, especially when the person doing the coddling was so easy on the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonwoo, how’re you feeling?”  Jeonghan’s soft voice brought Wonwoo back to reality, matched with the hand on his forehead.  He looked kind of like an angel with the fluorescent backlighting and his kind eyes, but Wonwoo wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sappy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m okay…”  Jeonghan nodded and slipped closer, pulling the blankets up to slide into bed himself.  Wonwoo, in his sleepy, kinda-out-of-it state, just cuddled into him, nuzzling against his neck.  “Thank you for taking care of me, Jeonghannie hyung. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Wonwoo-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you kiss me, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan pulled back, a little confused, but Wonwoo whined when the blanket went with him and the cold air hit his burning skin, so Jeonghan was quick to move back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sick, Wonwoo-ah.  You could get me sick too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t, hyung.  Your kiss will make me all better.”  Wonwoo was aware he was acting like a little child but he didn’t really care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.  But just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s lips were only on Wonwoo’s for a split-second, but it was enough to sober Wonwoo from his fever induced insanity.  The heat broke just enough for him to form a coherent thought: </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit, I’m kissing Jeonghan.  What’ll I tell Mingyu?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Wonwoo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seokmin Learns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hyung!  What the fuck is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Seokmin and Jeonghan turned to see a seething Mingyu marching angrily towards their table.  His face was flushed and he had pulled himself up to his full height to tower over them.  From around him, Seokmin could see the other patrons of the restaurant subtly watching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu?  What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke Wonwoo-hyung.  He hasn’t left his room in days and refuses to talk to me.  All I could get from him was something about you through his sobs.  So do you mind explaining what exactly happened that led you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s face drained of all color and Seokmin’s heart started beating quickly.  Normally, he wasn’t afraid of Mingyu.  He was just an oversized puppy with a heart too big for his chest and a very pretty face.  But he knew what Wonwoo meant to him and he understood that Mingyu could get very defensive when someone hurt him, even if it was another close friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…  Mingyu, can we talk outside, please?”  Mingyu took a step back to let Jeonghan slide from the booth.  “I’ll be right back, Soekminnie, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin spent the next twenty minutes watching from the window as Mingyu paced around the parking lot and Jeonghan tried to calm him down, supposedly explaining what had happened.  Seokmin was definitely going to ask what was going on with Jeonghan when he got back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last time he’d been in town, Seokmin had been convinced that Jeonghan was hopelessly single.  He’d been under the impression Junhui was with Minghao, Hansol was with Seungkwan, and Wonwoo was getting really close to asking Mingyu out.  And then he came back and whenever he’d brought up any of those people, he’d been treated to stories of how Jeonghan had more or less ruined those relationships.  And Jeonghan wasn’t a bad guy.  He would never purposefully hurt his friends.  So Seokmin was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jeonghan finally came back in, he had a tired smile on his face and didn’t touch his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that all about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed softly and tucked his hair behind his ear, not making eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a misunderstanding.  It’s kind of hard to explain and I don’t think you’d care to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain it to me,” Seokmin pushed.  Jeonghan looked up, surprised and confused.  Seokmin stuck to his resolution; he wanted to understand.  Nobody ever told him anything and he was tired of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I have this thing with kissing.  It’s another form of expression that people don’t use very often, and I respect that most people see it as a purely romantic thing, but I tend to understand it as just like hugging but with people you care about more.  The actual action isn’t as important as the feelings behind it.  Which is why I kissed Wonwoo.  He was sick and whiny and needed someone to take care of him.  He asked and I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but he insisted.  All… all I meant was to make him feel better, nothing more!  But, apparently, he was convinced it would drive a wedge between him and Mingyu, so I called him and convinced him that everything’s fine.  This is why I try to not kiss people in relationships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but they might as well just be married.  They’ve lived in that house, shared a bed, for years now.  I’m surprised they’re not.  I wouldn’t be shocked if they started handing out save the dates tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin turned all this over in his head.  It made sense.  He could see where Jeonghan was coming from.  He could also understand how he had caused so many problems in the short few months Seokmin wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were walking back towards the dorms with a comfortable silence surrounding them, a sudden thought struck Seokmin and no matter how hard he tried to push it away, he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”  Jeonghan turned to look at him and Seokmin started to regret this.  Jeonghan’s eyes were so soft and caring and concern was budding deep in them.  Seokmin considered backing down, but the thought was still prominent in his head when he glanced away for a second and he couldn’t shake it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you never kissed me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan seemed shocked and his body froze, rigged.  Seokmin instantly felt bad for asking, having put Jeonghan on the spot like that, but he didn’t back down.  Even now that he had voiced it, especially now that he had, it was really bothering him.  Was he not good enough?  Were he and Jeonghan not close enough?  Was there something wrong with him?  Was it something with Chan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with it.  Do you… Seokmin, do you want me to kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s throat closed up and he felt like melting into the sidewalk, but he nodded shyly anyway.  Jeonghan blushed himself, too, and this whole situation felt very weird, but then he was taking Seokmin’s hand in his and leading him off the street and into the dorms.  They made it up to Chan’s room, which was thankfully empty, before Jeonghan did anything more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed Seokmin gently into the wall, moving slowly into his space.  “You can stop me whenever you get uncomfortable.”  Jeonghan’s fingers slid slightly into Seokmin’s hair.  “It’s not that I don’t like you,” Jeonghan reassured him, leaning down to trail his lips along his jaw.  “I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, Seokmin.  It’s just that I don’t want to scare you off.”  Jeonghan pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how some people are and I know you’d never be one of them, but I don’t want you to get hurt.  So, since I wouldn’t even be around to help you, I didn’t want to drag you into anything.  I really like you, Seokmin.  Not like that, but I still like you.  Do you still want me to kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin was only a little bit hesitant when he nodded and then, when Jeonghan prompted him more, saying he needed it to be verbal, he worked out a soft ‘yes.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing Jeonghan was like licking melted ice cream off your fingers during the summer.  It was like cuddling up under twenty blankets when it was raining.  It was like walking outside without shoes on in the snow.  It was visiting your parents after they had moved houses and getting obscure trinkets when friends return from trips and watching a movie that makes no sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird but comforting and warm and Seokmin loved it.  And when Jeonghan kissed him again, just a little peck on his way out the door, Chan was there to see it and screamed about hating his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fighting with Jisoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, I hear you made out with Seokmin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan groaned and flopped backwards on the bed, turning away from the disappointed look Jisoo’s giving him from his doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you invited me over because you were lonely, not because you wanted to feel superior and lecture me on how bad of a person I am.”  Jeonghan knew that was a bit unfair, what with Jisoo’s depression and insecurities and his own quickness to anger, but he really didn’t want to do this tonight.  He just wanted to watch a movie and joke around with his best friend, was that too much to ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo sighed and walked the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind him.  “I don’t mean to lecture you, Jeonghan; I just… I don’t think you should be doing this.  You might give him the wrong idea and hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan explained how they’d talked through everything beforehand but Jisoo didn’t seem to like that answer, so he continued.  “I didn’t even proposition him.  He asked me.”  That seemed to surprise Jisoo.  “He overheard me and Mingyu talking about Wonwoo; you remember the Wonwoo stuff?  And he felt like he was being excluded from something just because he doesn’t live in town.  It’s not like I’m seeking everyone out specifically to make out with them.  I’m not</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subject was dropped for a while after that, the two of them just going to their movie and pretending they hadn’t talked about it at all.  Every time they talked about Jeonghan kissing someone, it turned into a full-blown fight that left them stewing for days.  They’d just gotten over the one about Junhui, barely avoided one about Wonwoo; they really didn’t need to fight about Seokmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jisoo was still stiff, not fully relaxing into Jeonghan the way he normally did.  Jeonghan tried everything, making small little jokes to get him to laugh and pulling in extra blankets to make sure he was warm, but he was mostly unresponsive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.”  Jeonghan crawled forward to grab the remote and pause the television before sitting himself on the end of the bed, looking at Jisoo intently.  “We can fight about this if you want to so badly.  I made out with Seokmin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo frowned at him.  “Jeonghan…” he sighed, “come on.  Just watch the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  You’re so cold and you won’t even look at me,” Jeonghan groaned, frustrated.  “And I know there’s nothing I can say that’ll make you just stop thinking about it, so fine.  Let’s go ahead and do this while I still remember all my points from the argument about Junhui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo actually looked angry now, resigning himself to the argument that was inevitable.  “Fine, Jeonghan.  You want to fight?  Fine.”  Jisoo threw the blankets off his lap and stood.  “I don’t see why you feel the need to make out with every single friend you have.  You just go around kissing people and then act as if it all means nothing!  And, since you brought it up, I’m still pretty pissed about the Junhui thing.  You were supposed to find him a jacket not give him a blowjob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t give him a blowjob!  We just kissed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were getting him ready for a date with Minghao!  That wasn’t appropriate, Jeonghan!  You can’t do this kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo was pacing and Jeonghan was frustrated that he wasn’t listening and this was going nowhere, but at least he wasn’t being passive aggressive anymore.  Passive aggressive Jisoo was the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?  No one seems to mind except you!”  Jeonghan stood himself, stalking around the end of the bed.  “Mingyu got over it when I kissed his boyfriend, Minghao doesn’t care because he’s basically fucking everyone, and I trust Seungkwan with all those pictures.  The only one who seems to have a problem with the way I live my life is you.  And aren’t you supposed to be my best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pictures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, Jeonghan probably should be mad about the fact that Jisoo just ignored his actual point, but he was more shocked over what he’d just said without thinking.  Jeonghan hadn’t mentioned the modelling to Jisoo because Seungkwan had been so nervous about it that he wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable with other people knowing.  And there was no way in hell Jisoo would be cool with Seungkwan using that kind of picture of Jeonghan as part of a class project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pictures?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>What pictures does Seungkwan have, Jeonghan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!  You gave Seungkwan nudes?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  I don’t just give random people nudes, do you really think that low of me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to think, Jeonghan?!”  Jisoo grabbed a pillow and tossed it to the side in frustration.  “Do you want to actually explain what pictures of you are floating around out there or are you going to let my imagination do all the work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.  “He asked me to model for a project on sexuality or something.  I wasn’t naked in them, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked.  And that’s all!  There’s nothing else to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo practically screamed and flung another pillow, this one much more violently.  “Great.  Now I have to live with the knowledge that Seungkwan has not only seen you like that, but has pictures he can look at any time he wants and give to anyone he pleases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”  Jeonghan threw his hands up and felt like dying.  “You really think Seungkwan would do that?  Seungkwan?  Have you met the kid?  He couldn’t hurt a fly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo relented that point, but moved on to the next one quickly.  “Plus, his professor gets to see you all spread out for her like the slut you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s heart broke, a stabbing pain shooting through his entire body.  He felt like crying.  Jisoo, his best friend, called him a slut.  He pulled out this card occasionally, once every four or five times they had this argument, and it hurt Jeonghan every time.  He never told Jisoo how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>that word</span>
  </em>
  <span> damaged him because he didn’t want to look weak, but he kept hoping that maybe Jisoo would notice it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you, Jisoo!  If you can’t get on board with who I am and you can’t ignore it, then why do you still hang out with me?!  Why do you keep acting like you’re my best friend when you obviously can’t stand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with you, Jeonghan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything stopped and Jeonghan suddenly couldn’t breathe.  Jisoo kept talking, probably rambling about why Jeonghan was a terrible person or maybe about his feelings, but Jeonghan couldn’t hear any of it.  Everything was spinning through his head, Jisoo’s words repeating over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jeonghan’s body was moving without a thought.  Jisoo slowly trailed off, watching as Jeonghan walked around the room, picking up the pillows that had been strewn about in Jisoo’s rant.  He fluffed all of them up and laid them carefully on the bed and then moved some of the furniture away from it.  Jisoo just stood back, watching Jeonghan reorganize his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making sure I don’t hurt you when I do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Jisoo’s wrist and yanked him forward, crashing him into his chest.  Jisoo stumbled and gasped, making a really adorable squeaking noise, but Jeonghan turned and shoved him back.  He fell backwards and hit the bed, falling onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Jisoo gasped, scooting back on the bed.  Jeonghan walked over to stand above him.  He looked nervous and confused, but Jeonghan smirked at him and his breath caught.  He looked so pretty like that, with the anger draining from his face but the pink color on his cheek lingering.  “Jeonghan, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan climbed onto the bed, straddling Jisoo’s form and arching his back in a rather awkward way so that he could get closer to him.  Jisoo squirmed away a little bit and Jeonghan let the smirk fade into a full on smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me as soon as you get uncomfortable, okay?  I love you, Jisoo, and I’d never do anything to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo gasped and froze, and Jeonghan stilled, waiting.  Finally, after a few seconds, he nodded.  And Jeonghan went to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year and a half ago, back when Jeonghan was still living two towns over and commuting and Jisoo was just starting to sleep with boys, the two of them had gone out for drinks to get some time together.  They had so many things going on that they didn’t get to see each other much and it had been nice to just hang out.  But Jisoo had gotten a bit too drunk and when Jeonghan had run to the restroom, he’d returned to find some random guy attached to Jisoo’s neck.  And he had seemed very into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what Jeonghan did first.  It took a bit of maneuvering, since neither of them were securely on the bed, but when he finally got his lips on Jisoo’s hot, sweaty skin, it felt like heaven.  Jisoo squirmed beneath him and tipped his head back to give Jeonghan better access and his heart raced.  He tasted like salt and Jeonghan tugged harshly on his shirt so that he had more space to cover.  It was rather tight fitting, and didn’t stretch, so it rubbed against the back of Jisoo’s neck like a rug burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan!” he squeaked, his arms tensing and pushing at Jeonghan’s shoulders.  He turned his head quickly to try and relieve the slight pain.  “That hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love,” Jeonghan sighed against him, sitting back on his calves.  “Let’s just get this out of the way then, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s eyes were blown wide, but he nodded quickly.  Together, with a bit of work, they got Jisoo’s shirt off.  Once it was laying across the room, Jeonghan took a minute to stare at the long planes of skin before he tried to dive back in.  He wanted to taste everything, feel everything, know what made Jisoo whine and moan and scream.  But Jisoo put his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders and pushed him back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo chewed on his bottom lip, distracting Jeonghan for a second, but then he was running his hands slowly down Jeonghan’s chest.  His soft fingers tucked under the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you, too…” he whispered, his voice quiet and timid.  Jeonghan smiled reassuringly and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to take it off me?  Or do you want to watch me strip for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s breath was so shaky that Jeonghan had a tiny fear his asthma would get triggered.  But he couldn’t really worry about that now, not when Jisoo was running his fingers very slowly over his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you… for me…”  Jisoo was honestly adorable with his stuttering and nervousness, but Jeonghan didn’t want him to be scared.  He wanted him to be happy and comfortable and to take what he had apparently been wanting for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can.  I can do anything you want, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up and stepped away from the bed, watching Jisoo watch him.  “You should get comfortable, Jisoo,” Jeonghan urged.  “I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.  Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo didn’t exactly seem like he believed Jeonghan, but he did turn to situate himself on the bed better, able to relax a bit more.  Jeonghan made sure he had eye contact before he pulled his shirt over his head, his hair falling down around his collar.  It tickled a little on his bare skin and he made himself squirm.  Jisoo choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Jeonghan, you’re gorgeous,” he moaned, his whole body reacting.  He absentmindedly dragged his own fingers down his chest and his breath quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smirked.  “Would you like me to put on a show for you?”  Jisoo arched into his own touch again and Jeonghan’s body heated up.  “I can dance for you and show you all the little tricks I’ve learned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo groaned loudly and threw his head back into the pillows, his hands crawling into his hair.  “Jeonghan,” he moaned, his body writhing.  “Jeonghan, please, yes.”  Jeonghan could no longer see his face and that unsettled him a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This suddenly felt a little like spying on something he wasn’t supposed to see.  He wondered if Jisoo got off to the thought of Jeonghan like this, performing and leaving him to take care of himself.  Jisoo seemed to be following these motions, things he did as part of routine, and Jeonghan wanted him so badly, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo,” he spoke carefully, trying to get Jisoo to look at him again.  “Jisoo, what do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo didn’t respond immediately and Jeonghan actually thought he might have forgotten he was there, but then his head tilted back up and he smirked cockily at Jeonghan.  The sudden shift in attitude threw Jeonghan for a loop and he froze, standing a few steps away from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me.”  His breath was heavy and he didn’t seem to be able to stop moving, but he was confident in his request.  “Jeonghan, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan couldn’t breathe anymore. He nodded enthusiastically, almost launching himself at the bed.  Jisoo sat up quickly, stopping Jeonghan from being able to lay on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he scolded.  His change in attitude was really throwing Jeonghan, but he was down for anything as long as he got to see Jisoo all stretched out like that again.  “My sweet little baby hasn’t finished his show.  You can’t join me until I say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan slipped to his knees, his eyes begging.  Jisoo brushed his hand through Jeonghan’s hair before moving to cup his face. His fingers were gentle but firm, keeping him locked in place so he could stare straight into his eyes.  Jeonghan was starting to slip from assertive into subspace, and it was great.  All he wanted was to please his Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish for me,” he commanded, a soft smile on his face, “and then we can play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan agreed and quickly stood back up, turning to make quick work of his pants.  Jisoo stopped him in his actions with a stern voice.  “No.  You promised me a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s heart leapt into his stomach and he nodded, working slower and showing off as he undressed the rest of the way.  Jisoo leaned back against his pillows and watched, his eyes raking every single inch of skin as it was exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was already really hard and practically leaking and the cool air made him moan.  His eyes fluttered shut and he ran his hands over his own skin, for a second wishing that he could just get himself off without having to go through the effort of pleasing someone else, but then Jisoo sighed and he remembered that he would much rather get </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> off than be stuck with his own hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, you’re so pretty.  My baby did so good for me.  Now come here and undress me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan crawled onto the bed and up to Jisoo quickly, leaning down to kiss along Jisoo’s stomach while he untied Jisoo’s sweats.  He had such a tiny waist and if the pants were to fit him in the legs, they’d have to be cinched up.  Jisoo trailed his fingers over Jeonghan’s back and moved his hair to drape over one of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my baby does so well for me, doesn’t he?” Jisoo cooed, making Jeonghan look up from where he was trying desperately to get the goddamn knot undone.  “Let me get that for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat back up, situated between Jisoo’s knees, and watched as his fingers danced deftly, undoing the knot as if it were the easiest thing in the world, and then pulling the waistband away from his skin.  Jeonghan dove back in, wiggling around to get Jisoo’s pants off and then his boxers close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo arched back into the bed and spread himself out.  Jeonghan’s breath caught and he couldn’t move, just watched as Jisoo showed off for him.  After a while, Jisoo seemed to stiffen.  He sat up, coming close to Jeonghan and putting his hand on his shoulder.  Jeonghan keened, but the look in Joshua’s eyes was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is okay, yeah?  I mean, you started this, do you want to lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, no,” Jeonghan groaned, launching forward.  The force knocked both of them over, Jeonghan’s naked body falling across Jisoo’s.  “I want to ride you, like you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo smiled softly and stroked Jeonghan’s hair, threading his fingers through it softly.  “You’re so pretty.  I would love it if you rode me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was eager and ready and he knew he didn’t need much prep, but he let Jisoo maneuver him to where he was laying across the bed.  (He’d stretched himself last night, just to see how much he could take, and so he was really lax.  But Jisoo didn’t need to know that.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo turned away, digging through the drawer of his bedside table quickly, and Jeonghan noticed the little ways that normal, antsy Jisoo was still there.  He fumbled with his stuff and dropped the bottle of lube onto the floor.  Jeonghan thought it was adorable when he went diving after it.  He couldn’t wait for next time so that he could turn Jisoo into a whiny, needy mess under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lube was cold and made Jeonghan shiver, but then Jisoo was kissing all down his stomach, his other hand stroking his warm skin, and he didn’t notice the way he was slowly circling his rim, teasing him.  His voice was soothing and he walked through the process with Jeonghan, whispering everything he was doing into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, quickly,” Jeonghan wiggled, trying to get him to just push in already.  “I don’t know how long I can last like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo chuckled darkly.  “Hush now, baby.  Warn me when you get too close, okay?  I’ll take care of you, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t burn when Jisoo finally pushed one finger in, but the second was only a moment behind it.  Jisoo slowly worked him open with ease, his free hand tugging on Jeonghan’s hair and drawing out his whimpers.  Jeonghan slowly lost all train of thought, knowing nothing beyond the feel of Jisoo’s fingers on and in him.  He pressed carefully against Jeonghan’s walls, searching, and his whole body convulsed when he hit the right spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all the sex he had, all the times he dragged himself out, all the hours he’d spent with toys, training himself to be able to hold on longer, Jeonghan was not going to be able to last like this, with Jisoo above him.  He was already panting despite not having done much of anything yet.  Jisoo was amazing and gorgeous and his sweaty hair was falling in his eyes, and Jeonghan could get off just watching him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, slow down.  I really don’t want to come from just this.”  Jisoo didn’t reply, just slowly worked three fingers in him, scissoring them around for a few seconds, before pulling out completely.  Jeonghan whined and writhed at the loss of contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jeonghan, sit up.  We have to switch positions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan whined and pouted in response, but Jisoo laughed like this was so cute.  He might be feeling like letting Jisoo do all the work now, but he already agreed to ride him, and he had strong thighs; he could get through this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan needed to position Jisoo accordingly, laying him back a bit farther and spreading his legs more, since he wasn’t sitting in the best position for this.  It was honestly a little adorable, watching him nervously make sure that he was in the best spot.  But then Jeonghan moved to straddle his waist and the cute look left his face, replaced by one of possession and anticipation.  Jeonghan stroked him a couple times to make sure he was fully hard and then pushed himself up with Jisoo’s shoulders to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned a little bit sinking down onto him, but Jisoo moaned loudly.  His moans faded into slurred words about how good Jeonghan was and how amazing this felt.  Jeonghan fully seated himself on Jisoo’s dick and relaxed around him, waiting for the slight burn to subside.  Jisoo wasn’t overly large but he was long, his fingers having stretched Jeonghan out properly but not completely preparing him for how full he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a minute or two, panting heavily, Jisoo giving Jeonghan the time he needed to adjust fully, but then Jeonghan couldn’t take the feeling anymore.  It was like an itch you can’t quite scratch that slowly burned through him, from his toes to his fingertips and he didn’t like it.  So with a bit too much effort given that they had barely just started, Jeonghan used Jisoo’s shoulders to leverage himself up.  The slide was gradual and Jisoo gasped loudly.  And then Jeonghan fell back down, fucking himself on Jisoo’s cock to the best of his ability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up a pretty easy rhythm, moving up and down on his knees and trying to be as quiet as possible so he could hear the pretty sounds Jisoo was making.  The worst part was the burn in his thighs that grew the longer they went, but that was easily ignored when Jisoo’s hands wandered his body, gripping him tightly and moving him with a bit more force to fuck down on his cock harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo,” Jeonghan gasped and panted, “please.”  He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but he needed Jisoo and hopefully the other boy would understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan…” Jisoo sighed, his hands on his hips getting stiffer and stilling Jeonghan’s movements.  Jeonghan hesitated, ignoring the incessant urge to just get off already, and watched as the darkness in Jisoo’s eyes swirled.  “This is great.  So great.”  His voice came out as a breath and Jeonghan smiled, reaching to release his hands from him, but Jisoo held tight.  “You look tired, baby.  Let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was not very secure, so when Jisoo bucked up into Jeonghan without warning, he felt like he was going to fall over.  He grasped desperately at Jisoo and squeaked.  Jisoo laughed; and then he did it again, hitting Jeonghan in just the right spots.  He moaned loudly and started to act involuntarily, pushing back into Jisoo with every thrust.  Pretty soon, he’d lost his mind again, his only thought was Jisoo.  Jisoo’s touch on his skin, Jisoo’s breath in his ear, Jisoo’s kiss he hadn’t gotten yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, I’m-” Jeonghan gasped.  “Jisoo, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby,” Jisoo sighed, reaching around carefully to stroke Jeonghan’s cock with soft fingers.  “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s vision went dark as he came, his whole body spasming.  His brain went blank besides Jisoo’s name and warm feelings swirled through his chest.  He probably said something really stupid because he almost always did when he had sex and then he couldn’t help himself as he slumped forward, getting caught by Jisoo, who had fucked him through it.  Slowly, he was rolled over, spread along the bed as Jisoo continued to fuck him, kissing along his neck and whispering encouragement.  Jeonghan was so overstimulated that he was pretty sure all his words were just coming out as whines, and Jisoo kept apologizing, but then he came too, his eyes rolling up into his head and his breath catching harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next twenty-ish minutes passed in a blur.  Jisoo, being the good top he was – and with Jeonghan more or less immobile at this point – cleaned everything up, rinsing Jeonghan down with a warm towel and tucking him into bed.  When he joined him, with his hair dripping from having taken a quick shower, Jeonghan cuddled into his chest.  He had always loved naked cuddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s limp body, pressed his lips against his forehead, and whispered goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really in love with me?” Jeonghan responded.  Jisoo tensed a little, and Jeonghan thought that maybe he had forgotten that he’d said that, but then he shuffled the two of them around so that he could look Jeonghan in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am.  I wouldn't lie to you, Hannie.”  Jeonghan blushed a little at the prolonged eye contact and tried to bury himself in the covers, but Jisoo pulled him back out.  “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan felt sick and nervous all of a sudden and didn’t know what to do.  Jisoo brushed his hair over his shoulder and leaned forward a bit more, to where Jeonghan couldn’t actually really see him.  This did help a little with the sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… You always get so mad at me and I thought, maybe you were starting to get over me; starting to leave me.  It wouldn’t be… that hard of a transition to become closer with Seungcheol anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo stilled, just for a second.  Then he leaned forward and closed the gap between them.  For the first time that night, for the first time ever, Jisoo kissed Jeonghan.  It was passionate and soft and messy and slow and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Jeonghan lost his mind really quickly.  Jisoo’s fingers played with the ends of Jeonghan’s hair and his foot slid along his ankle.  Jeonghan tried to memorize every detail of his first kiss with Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jeonghannie,” Jisoo sighed against his wet lips when he pulled back.  “I love you so much, so don’t think I would ever leave you.  Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s heart fluttered and he leaned forward to initiate their second kiss.  This one was shorter and Jisoo wiggled slightly in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.  You don’t have to say it back.  I understand if you don’t; I did kind of spring all of this on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan felt a wave of relief run through him.  He loved Jisoo with his whole heart, really, he did, but he wasn’t sure if he loved him like that yet.  He had the potential to, but he might not be there just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep now, Jeonghan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Jisoo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unexpected Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I disappeared.  School started for me and it was a mess!  Anyway, here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeonghan did not want to answer the door.  He never did.  Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of a rule.  Ever since he’d gotten the house, he did not answer the door.  He also didn’t ever invite people over, so it’s not like he ever had reason to.  The only person who had ever been over to his house the entire four years he’d had it was Minghao because Jeonghan’s house was closer to the hospital than his own place.  (It was a long story, don’t ask.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, whoever had shown up would not leave and kept knocking.  At first, Jeonghan thought maybe they would just go away if he didn’t answer, if he just pretended no one was home, but they kept knocking, and he finally got annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his reflection in the mirror, making sure he looked just enough like he had come from getting fucked, and with a slap to his both cheeks, he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he giggled, brushing his hair from his face, “we- uh- couldn’t hear the…”  He paused and let his brain catch up with his eyes.  “Seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood up fully, the act dropping quickly.  He paused and took in the boy in front of him.  He was wearing a white and grey striped, long sleeve shirt, close fitting blue jeans, and a long black belt that hung down around his shins.  His chocolate brown hair was styled in a ruffled way and he looked like he’d been on a date.  A bad one if the red rimming his eyes was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you… how did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”  Seungcheol took a couple steps back, pink blooming across his face and his fingers ringing themselves together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just…” Jeonghan laughed and stepped outside, coming closer to Seungcheol.  “It always makes the crazy church people and salesmen uncomfortable and so they take me off their lists.”  Seungcheol nodded along, but his stance didn’t relax at all.  Jeonghan would have found it adorable if he wasn’t so worried.  “How did you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…”  His shoulders tensed even more and he shifted his weight from foot to foot.  “I asked Minghao for your address a few months back and saved it in my phone in case I ever needed it.  I know-” Seungcheol interrupted Jeonghan’s interruption, “-that I shouldn’t have, that it was an invasion of your privacy, but I didn’t feel comfortable not knowing where you were.  I wasn’t ever going to use it, I just felt better with it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he felt that was a bit excessive and it made him a bit uncomfortable, he understood.  Seungcheol always panicked and predicted the worst possible outcome of everything.  If he had thought of it, and didn’t think Seungcheol would use it as an invitation to come over all the time, he would have given him his address himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t have gone through Minghao,” Jeonghan scolded, “but it’s cool.  What’s up?  Why are you here?”  That was the exact moment Jeonghan’s entire body decided to shiver, the wind picking up and chilling him.  He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a large t-shirt, so it wasn't exactly practical for after the sun had gone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go inside?  You look like you’re freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was a bit hesitant to let him in.  No one had been inside in so long that it was weird.  But it was also Seungcheol.  He loved Seungcheol, he trusted Seungcheol, nothing would happen if he let in Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, with as little grace and elegance as fucking possible given that he had opened this door with the intention of scaring away Seungcheol with the prospect of sex that he let the second of his friends into his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was spacious and pretty and very very Jeonghan, and Seungcheol expressed all this, pointing out all the little things Jeonghan was proud of without having to be told and tapping the out-of-tune keys on his upright piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want something to drink?” Jeonghan asked, ever the good host, as he wandered into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any really strong alcohol?  I want to lower my inhibitions and maybe see what happens.”  Jeonghan laughed and grabbed a six pack of beer, just in case Seungcheol actually wanted to get drunk.  (He didn’t exactly have a high alcohol tolerance and Jeonghan didn’t want to waste his fancy drinks.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if you were expecting anything from me.”  He handed Seungcheol one of the beers and led him into the sun room, sinking into one of his twin recliners.  Seungcheol took the other.  “Jisoo’s banned me from kissing other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo banned you?  Since when do you listen to what Jisoo tells you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we started sleeping together.”  Jeonghan said it casually, as if discussing the weather, and found the choked sound Seungcheol made hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Jisoo are sleeping together?!  What?!”  His face was bright pink again and Jeonghan could hear his quickened breath.  He leaned back and watched Seungcheol splutter for a while, dealing with this new information in a frantic way.  It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with that, Seungcheol?”  He was joking, of course he was joking.  He just wanted to make Seungcheol keep going for maybe another minute or four.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his face dropped.  Jeonghan felt like he’d been slapped with how quickly his expression changed.  He was still pink and nervous and confused, but he looked a lot more serious now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have a problem with that, Jeonghan.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a bit scary like that, even with the cute puppy dog look he had going on.  It was making Jeonghan uncomfortable and like he’s done something wrong, when he knew he hadn’t, so he quickly changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Seungcheol?  Did… something… I don’t… understand…”  He couldn’t seem to form full sentences when Seungcheol’s dark eyes were turned on him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol relaxed backwards, his face returning to its normal color, and he smiled.  He downed the rest of his first beer and opened his second.  “I had a blind date tonight.  Really sweet girl, Im Nayoung from the biology department?”  Jeonghan nodded along.  He knew Nayoung.  She was really pretty and everybody talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> her a lot, but she didn’t talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> many people because she was always caught up in her work.  She was incredibly hot and just really fucking loved biology.  “Well, Mingyu set us up because we have a few interests in common.  Did you know she’s the girl who performed in the rap battle that went viral around the school last year?”  Jeonghan did not know that.  “Anyway, she’s amazing, and we might have gone on a second date, if her girlfriend hadn’t shown up as we were walking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a girlfriend?  And she’s going on dates with you?”  Jeonghan was hurt for Seungcheol.  Finding out you’re the side piece is never a nice feeling, even if it was only the first date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a misunderstanding between Mingyu and Sungyeon, this cute chick who’s majoring in music production, and some other person along the way and she wasn’t aware it was a date.  Her girlfriend is actually Zhou Jieqiong, you know her, yeah?  Double majoring in dance and linguistics with minors in philosophy, psychology, and advertising?”  Jieqiong was a very talented girl who definitely did not have time for a girlfriend.  Their school didn’t even allow that many distinctions, but somehow, she had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I’m so sorry.  That kinda sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugs.  “Eh, it’s fine.  At the very least, I made a friend… even under awkward circumstances… that she didn’t find awkward… which somehow makes it even more awkward…. Can we talk about you and Jisoo again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed loudly and sipped a little on his beer again.  Seungcheol was shifting in his chair, watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just kind of happened.  We were fighting about Seokmin; you heard about Seokmin, right?”  Seungcheol nodded a bit slowly, so Jeonghan elaborated.  “Well, with the lingering tension after Wonwoo, and honestly kinda Junhui, apparently making out with Seokmin was a bit too much for him, so we were fighting and I asked why he cared so much and he said he loved me and then it kind of happened.  This was back when you had that date with Minki and you stayed at his house all night,” Jeonghan smirked over at Seungcheol, “and so we had the apartment to ourselves.  I’m honestly surprised he didn’t tell you.  He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to keep this from his best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol scoffed.  “You’re my best friend, too, and you didn’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would believe me if I told them.  I’ve done so much with so many people that there’s no way they’d be able to accept that I’ve stopped just because he asked me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol seemed saddened by this and Jeonghan sipped on his beer to distract himself, and a little bit to hide the blush that was probably creeping up his face.  He didn’t talk about himself much, at least not about his reputation.  He knew what people thought, people who didn’t know him, and he knew that sometimes his friends got influenced by that, too, even if they knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I…”  Seungcheol couldn’t talk, kept starting his sentences before choking off.  He tried and he tried and he couldn’t get any words out fully and finally, Jeonghan threw a pillow at him, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol!” he giggled.  “Just spit it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled in return, downed the rest of his beer, (what number was he on?) and climbed out of his chair.  He walked over towards Jeonghan’s and sat on the arm of his chair, leaning over the back of it so that he could look at him properly.  Jeonghan felt his body heat up at their close proximity and had to remind himself not to touch him; Jisoo would be upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, let me show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned down and Jeonghan leaned back, away from him, but then Seungcheol’s fingers were playing with his hair, his dark eyes flitting around his face, and Jeonghan couldn’t take it anymore.  He let Seungcheol lead him forward until their lips pressed together softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was so different from with Jisoo, when it had been fast and hot and filled with underlying feelings.  This was simple and easy, Seungcheol sliding into Jeonghan’s lap and kissing him into the chair.  There wasn’t any hurry or rush for anything to get anywhere, just Jeonghan letting Seungcheol override his worried mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-jeonghannie…” Seungcheol whispered into his mouth, moving to straddle his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ji- che- se-”  Jeonghan couldn’t figure out what word he was supposed to say in response and so he just let Seungcheol kiss him gently and press closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and kissed down Jeonghan’s neck, reaching for the lever on the side of the chair.  These chairs were old.  They matched the rest of the furniture in his sun room and were very comfortable, but they didn’t have the best mechanisms, so when Seungcheol released the foot rest, the chair jerked back and Jeonghan shrieked, grabbing desperately onto Seungcheol’s shirt and pulling himself into his chest.  Seungcheol steadied the two of them with the back of the chair and laughed at the way Jeonghan had balled into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did that scare you so much?  These are your chairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan glared at him and snapped.  “Because typically I’m in control when I put that up and not trapped under someone trying to break all my personal moral laws.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat back and smiled down at him, a really weird yet cute sparkle to his eyes.  “Typically?  Have you been trapped under someone trying to break your moral laws more than once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat up to meet him, pressing his lips back to Seungcheol’s.  “Only one other time.  Back when I was still pretty sure I was straight, Kwak Youngmin pinned me behind the bleachers of the high school and sucked me off.”  Seungcheol pulled back and looked at Jeonghan in horror.  He laughed.  “No, it’s okay!  It was completely consensual, Aron and I are still great friends, and that was totally the push I needed to realise I was very much not straight.”  Seungcheol relaxed a little and Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  “I should really introduce you two.  I think you’d like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol leaned in and kissed him hard, pushing Jeonghan back into the chair fully.  It was rougher than it had been earlier and Jeonghan’s head swam, but he didn't care.  He let Seungcheol press into him hard, like he was trying to make a point.  It was like he’d flipped a switch, Seungcheol suddenly wanting Jeonghan and not just distracting him.  Not just distracting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat up and pulled his shirt off, chasing Jeonghan’s off as well, and then he started just straight up biting Jeonghan’s skin, marking him darkly and sparking pain that sent his mind reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan gasped.  “You can’t-  Jisoo will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t believe you,” Seungcheol cooed, interrupting Jeonghan and going off topic.  “Just like no one would believe you if you started dating Jisoo, no one will believe you if you told them that you slept with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s spine ran cold and felt his limbs go stiff under Seungcheol’s touch.  He slid further down Jeonghan’s body and nipped below his navel, his fingers working deftly on the buckle of Jeonghan’s jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous,” Seungcheol sighed, gazing up at him through his dark eyelashes.  “So needy and pretty underneath me and no one will ever believe that I got to see you like this.”  Seungcheol’s voice was deep and soothing and it sent heat sparking through Jeonghan, his body reacting in ways he hadn’t expected.  Why was this turning him on?  A minute ago, that exact thought had hurt his heart.  But now, with Seungcheol kissing it into his heated skin, the idea of keeping this a secret, even if it was because he had to, was so enticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Seungcheol groaned, finally getting Jeonghan’s pants over his hips, “this can be our little secret.  Just you and me, no one ever has to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s mouth was hot over Jeonghan’s clothed dick and he pushed up into the heat, subsequently reclining the chair farther.  The heat was dry and intense and a bit uncomfortable as his boxers started to get damp with saliva, but Jeonghan couldn’t think clearly.  He had no idea how Seungcheol was still even balanced on the chair, but all his coherent thoughts were given to the amazing feeling of Seungcheol so near to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up suddenly and stepped away from him.  Jeonghan jerked up, whining.  “Where are you going?”  Seungcheol brushed his hair back and Jeonghan took the opportunity to really stare.  He’d been working out with Mingyu lately and was very pleasing to look at.  His lips were sinfully red and wet and his dark hair and dark washed jeans were causing a shocking contrast against his beautiful skin.  He was very, very fuckable and Jeonghan was a bit startled by how he had never noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you keep your stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was already blushing.  Who wouldn’t be after making out with and getting fondled by possibly the hottest man in the world?  But it got even worse after that.  The thing about never having people over is that he never needed a lot of things that other people required.  Like a bunch of extra cups or a fully functional guest room or spares for toiletries.  And he had always gone to the other guy’s house when hooking up, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… the lube is in my bedroom, last door on the right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, condoms?”  Jeonghan bit his lip so hard he was worried it was going to bleed and looked away, his eyes tracking the limb of a tree blowing in the wind.  “Oh my god,” Seungcheol laughed.  Jeonghan saw him doubled over with laughter out of the corner of his eye.  “You don’t have any, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  Jeonghan couldn’t keep himself from laughing as well.  Seungcheol’s giggles were contagious.  He threw the other pillow he could reach at Seungcheol, which just made him laugh harder.  “I’ve never brought a boy over so I’ve never needed them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled fondly at Jeonghan and unbuckled his pants, sliding them off as he said, “You are so cute.  Let’s find something else to do, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol climbed on top of him again, kissing up his chest and pushing him back into the chair.  He fit his lips over Jeonghan’s again and pressed his body into him hard, grabbing everywhere on Jeonghan that he could reach.  He pulled him in twelve different directions at once, keeping him grounded with just the constant press of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol was moving fast, faster than anyone Jeonghan had been with since he stopped hooking up with Youngmin during high school, but it was kind of understandable.  He’d had a very weird few months, with streaks of one night stands followed by a collection of bad dates, and with them not being able to actually fuck, Jeonghan didn’t mind if they went a bit quickly today.  He could always go slowly, teasing and such, with Jisoo later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol tucked his fingers into the elastic band of Jeonghan’s boxers and snapped them, making Jeonghan yelp at him.  He chuckled darkly and nipped at his lower lip before ducking back in, exploring the plains of Jeonghan’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan was mostly already hard, but Seungcheol’s long, slightly cold fingers tipping closer and closer to him were almost enough to get him fully there.  Seungcheol was kissing him hard and digging his fingers into Jeonghan’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises.  He was claiming him and it was so very hot.  Jeonghan arched into him, trying to get as close as possible.  He wanted to belong to Seungcheol and let him have him in every way.  It kind of sucked that they couldn’t actually fuck tonight, but there were plenty of other things they could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that they would, apparently.  The next second, Seungcheol was trailing the fingers of his right hand from Jeonghan’s bruised hip down across his thigh to the base of his dick.  He looped his fingers around him and, very, very slowly, he brought his hand up.  Jeonghan threw his head back, disconnecting their lips and moaning loudly.  His voice echoed almost musically around the large room and he caught his reflection shining in the windows along the roof.  Seungcheol was chewing softly on his ear and the image of the two of them was so pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pumped him a few more times loosely and pulled on his ear and Jeonghan was captivated by the picture of them in the windows, the way Seungcheol was hunched over him and he was all spread out.  His hair was cascading down over the end of the chair and the idea that this would be the perfect image for Seungkwan’s project flickered through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghannie,” Seungcheol caught his attention.  He pulled away, but left his right hand resting in Jeonghan’s boxers, warm against him and keeping him from really being able to pay attention.  “Jeonghannie, are you okay?”  Jeonghan nodded but Seungcheol pushed him further.  “You need to tell me, Jeonghannie, you need to talk to me.  I can’t have you going into a subspace today; I’m not particularly good at handling that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Jeonghan groaned, trying to focus on his words and not the way Seungcheol was still holding him and staring at him with those dark eyes that begged obedience.  He wanted to give everything to Seungcheol, all he had to do was ask.  “I’m perfect.  Now please, just make me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled at him, all soft edges and tiny sparkles, and Jeonghan’s heart twinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he twisted his wrist and pulled Jeonghan hard, making him gasp and cry out.  Seungcheol leaned down and kissed him again, beginning to work his hand again and pulling Jeonghan apart.  He moaned and whimpered and Seungcheol swallowed all his sounds happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended quickly, as Jeonghan had known it would, and he felt really disgusting when he came down from the high, with his come coating the inside of his boxers, but Seungcheol was still above him, his hand on his limp dick, making him over-sensitive, and he wanted so badly to make Seungcheol come undone the same way he’d done to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty when you come,” Seungcheol sighed, pecking him on the nose.  Jeonghan whined and squirmed and, in response, Seungcheol pulled his hand out, laughing softly.  “I’ll clean you right up in a minute, babe.”  And then he licked his hand clean and Jeonghan rolled his eyes.  Seungcheol was so pointless sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan breathed.  “Let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.”  Seungcheol smirked.  He attacked Jeonghan’s lips again and rutted his hips forward.  Jeonghan could feel his erection plainly now against his thigh, and it almost made him laugh, but he tensed his muscles and moved his leg on beat with Seungcheol to push him faster.  Seungcheol fell apart quickly above him, only taking a minute or two before he was freezing up.  Jeonghan pushed up to kiss him and slowly worked his mouth open, swallowing his low moan as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty when you come,” Jeonghan whispered to him, now really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable with the drying come on his thighs.  He didn’t shower after he’d hooked up with Jisoo the first time and he had very much regretted that decision the morning after.  He was hoping to avoid going through that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed and stiffly pushed himself up and off the chair, helping Jeonghan up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of me.  You are absolutely gorgeous when you come.”  He hugged Jeonghan to his chest and it was icky, with the sweat now dripping down his leg.  He expressed this and Seungcheol laughed.  “Come on then, let’s get you cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, in the shower, with Seungcheol kissing down his thighs as he cleaned him up properly, a thought struck Jeonghan.  With all the marks now bright against his skin, it would be very hard to hide the fact that he slept with someone from Jisoo.  And Seungcheol was his roommate; there was no way he wouldn’t find out with who.  And he didn’t want Jisoo to leave him.  He really didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cheollie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol set the towel on the edge of the bathtub and stood up fully, wrapping his fingers into the ends of Jeonghan’s hair.  “Yeah?  Is something worrying you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jisoo?  How do I tell him?  He’s never going to trust me and I can’t lose him.  I really like him, Seungcheol, and I really wouldn’t be able to take it if he left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan’s nose again.  It was really cute that he did that.  It made Jeonghan’s heart flutter and he giggled against his will.  “I’ll talk to Jisoo.”  Jisoo loved Seungcheol, he might listen to him.  He might not get as mad.  He always seemed ready to snap at Jeonghan, but he had never seen him yell at Seungcheol before.  “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan tried to relax, letting Seungcheol pepper kisses all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should really do this again sometime.”  Seungcheol whispered, leaving a kiss on the corner of Jeonghan’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey. Don’t cheat on your sigfig. It’s bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enter Jeonghan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just open the door already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan whirled around to see Oh Hyerin leaning in her doorway, watching him.  She looked like she was just about done with Jeonghan’s shit and he felt a bit guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been standing there for twenty minutes.  It was kind of cute at first, but now it’s just annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, noona,” Jeonghan sighed.  “I’m just nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and sighed softly.  “I’m sure whatever you two are fighting about now will be fine.  And if it’s not, I’ll yell at him for you.  Good luck.”  She disappeared back into her apartment with a smirk and Jeonghan was alone in the hall again, dreading opening that door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Jisoo since he’d hooked up with Seungcheol two days ago, hadn’t heard from him in a little over 18 hours, and it was stressing him out a lot.  Seungcheol had to have told him.  That was the only possible reason for why Jisoo hadn’t picked up his call thirty minutes ago and hadn’t answered his texts that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d shown up at his door, prepared to beg on his knees for Jisoo to forgive him.  And, if that didn’t work, there were other things he could do on his knees to try and help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, though, he felt like the ground behind him was suddenly ripped away.  He wanted to run back out across the hall and hide with Hyerin.  She seemed like a much easier situation to handle than the one that had been laid before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, it was very hot watching Seungcheol pin Jisoo against their kitchen island, marking down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan stood and stared in shock, watched as Jisoo moaned and let Seungcheol push his body farther back onto the counter, appearing to be trying to eat the younger.  Jisoo writhed underneath him, yanked at his hair, and Seungcheol grunted in response.  The pain stirred him on and Jisoo’s head fell all the way back.  If he opened his eyes, he’d see Jeonghan standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol, you can’t leave marks…” he whispered, his voice surprisingly steady for how wrecked he looked.  “Jeonghan will see.”  Jeonghan was seeing a lot of things he probably wasn’t supposed to right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Seungcheol growled, actually ripping Jisoo’s shirt a little bit to be able to reach more skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s eyes fluttered open.  “But, Jeonghan… Oh my god!  Jeonghan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo turned into a scrambling mess, trying to push Seungcheol off of him and stand up straight and hide what they had been doing.  It was way too late for any of that, but Jeonghan didn’t stop him.  Jisoo ended up hitting Seungcheol in the face and almost kneeing him in the crotch, which was kind of amusing, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, how long have you- what are you doing here?  You said you weren’t coming over until this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan huffed a laugh, feeling all kinds of mixed emotions as he watched them pretend nothing had happened.  “You weren’t answering my texts and I was worried.  Good thing I came over, too, since it seems Seungcheol wasn’t listening to you as much as he should have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were visibly uncomfortable with having been caught doing whatever it was they were doing and Jeonghan had the upper hand, which he was perfectly willing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use to his advantage.  He sauntered around the island, taking in how Jisoo backed away nervously, and walked to stand next to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Seungcheol.  I’m going to teach you how to do this properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen in their apartment was really small, so Jisoo didn’t exactly have miles to back away.  This was rather convenient, as Jeonghan was able to get his hands right on him with only a step past Seungcheol, gripping his torn shirt and tugging him forward.  Their lips were millimeters apart, their chest brushing together as Jisoo panted heavily and Jeonghan struggled to keep himself calm.  Jisoo’s fingers were unsure of where to rest on Jeonghan's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly was happening when I arrived?” Jeonghan purred, curling his fingers into the waistband of Jisoo’s sweats.  He cringed away a little and Jeonghan slowed down to make sure Jisoo didn’t want him to stop, but when he didn’t push him away, Jeonghan let his hands rest where they were.  “Answer me, Jisoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan,” Jisoo breathed, his voice wavering nervously.  “It’s not what you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Because it looked like Seungcheol was about to fuck you into the kitchen counter.  And from what I saw, I’d guess this isn’t the first time.  So, tell me, Seungcheol, how long have my two best friends been sleeping together and not telling me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol coughed and Jisoo whined and Jeonghan just wanted someone to answer him.  He was enjoying making them squirm, but he didn’t want this to drag on too long.  He’d much rather actually get to have sex with them then just talk all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a month after I moved in, he came home frustrated at you for something and it was the only way I could think to get him to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed and Jisoo leaned forward, trying to kiss him.  He turned his face so that he couldn’t reach and he could see Seungcheol.  Jisoo ended up just nuzzling against his neck, leaving sloppy kisses there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually try anything else before you jumped into his pants?”  Jeonghan’s tone was light, only pretending at accusation, but Seungcheol was still embarrassed.  He was awkwardly shuffling about two feet away, not sure what to do with a hard dick and two very hot boys in his kitchen discussing the details of his love life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along, Jisoo; I want to teach Seungcheol how to take care of my pretty kitten properly.  Is your bedroom ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo whimpered something that was probably an affirmative and Jeonghan smiled softly, traces of a smirk in his eyes.  When he stepped back, Jisoo almost collapsed, but he quickly regained himself and had the mind to looked embarrassed at how easily he’d caved to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol, will you carry him to the bed, please?”  Seungcheol was still standing stiffly, watching everything unfold, so Jeonghan made sure to run his fingers across his exposed skin and tease him just enough.  He nodded carefully and scooped Jisoo into his arms.  Jeonghan walked behind as Seungcheol carried a lightly whimpering Jisoo to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped him on the bed and Jisoo bounced cutely.  He tried to hold onto Seungcheol but then he was stepping away and turning to Jeonghan nervously.  Jisoo groaned at the lack of touch and wiggled around on the bed, his hips canting into the air.  Neither of them paid him much mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, I’m confused.  What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan slid up to Seungcheol and kissed him hard, enjoying the keening sound Jisoo was making.  Seungcheol moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth and wrapped his body around him, trying to crawl inside him.  It was hot and wet and Jeonghan regretted just writing Seungcheol off as the boy he cheated with.  He was so much more and Jeonghan would never be able to get rid of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leavered him away to get a few words in.  “Seungcheol, do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”  He tried to keep kissing Jeonghan but was held back.  He needed an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  The safe word is pineapple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol laughed softly and Jisoo whined, thumping the bed loudly enough to make the message clear that he wanted them to hurry up.  Jeonghan glanced over and stuck out his tongue at Jisoo teasingly, who responded in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to lead you through taking care of my kitten and, if you do a good job, I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol made a predatorial noise in his throat and nodded quickly, his instincts fighting with his desire to follow orders.  He turned back towards the bed and stepped away, climbing up on top of Jisoo and kissing him.  Jisoo responded immediately, wrapping himself around Seungcheol and sloppily pushing their mouths together.  He was already so far gone into subspace it was unbelievable, and Jeonghan knew they had to watch him closely, but Jisoo had confided that he feels very safe and comfortable in subspace and keeps enough of his mind to use safe words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Seungcheol, pull back.  If you’re not careful, he might come from just that.”  It was his first order and Jeonghan was still kind of testing this out, but Seungcheol followed it obediently, detaching Jisoo’s arms from him and sitting up.  However nothing could detach Jisoo’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, baby, what do you want?”  Last time Jeonghan had asked that question, he’d ended up riding the boy, but something told him today would be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want Cheollie,” he whined, trying to rub himself up against Seungcheol’s thighs.  Both of them still had on their stiff pants and it did not look comfortable in the slightest, but Jisoo kept trying, craving contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good baby,” Jeonghan purred, crouching close to the bed and petting Jisoo’s hair.  He pushed over into Jeonghan’s hand and tried to hold on, but Jeonghan pulled back.  “You’ll be okay, baby.  I’m gonna make sure Seungcheollie makes you feel extra good today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol moaned at the sound of his name.  Jisoo whimpered and tried to attach himself to him.  Jeonghan’s whole body kept heating up and he felt so needy, but what he really wanted was to make sure his boys were taken care of first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boys?  When did he start thinking of them as his boys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan, can I…?”  Seungcheol looked up at him with such large eyes, so many emotions filling his face, and Jeonghan felt like collapsing.  His heart burst in his chest and he leaned forward to kiss him softly.  Jisoo wiggled and Jeonghan laughed into Seungcheol’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Seungcheollie, you can.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prossiby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s mind was a little blissed out right now and he had to drag his focus away from the sound of the shower running in the next room to actually understand Jisoo’s words.  He was curled up in the bed next to Jeonghan, facing him as the two cuddled into the covers and waited for Seungcheol to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m such a fucking hypocrite, always complaining about you with other people while lying about me and Seungcheol.  I’m so sorry, Jeonghan; you must be so mad at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan laughed, his breath airy and strained.  He wasn’t mad, he was so relieved.  He had come here to grovel and beg for Jisoo’s forgiveness and now it was the other way around.  He was grateful he didn’t have to deal with Jisoo prossiby hating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you, Jisoo.  I’m really happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo giggled a little and brushed his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair.  It was tangled and dripping wet from the shower he’d taken not that long ago, but Jisoo’s soft touch made him sigh.  “You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a while, just breathing into each other.  When Seungcheol wandered back into the room after the shower he had insisted on taking by himself, both of them were starting to doze off.  Seungcheol slipped into the bed behind Jisoo and wrapped his arms around him so that he could thread his fingers with Jeonghan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheollie,” Jisoo whined, wiggling away from him and into Jeonghan’s chest.  “You’re all wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that happens when you take a shower.  You’re a bit wet, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jisoo laughed softly, rolling away from Jeonghan to face Seungcheol.  He leaned forward like he was going to kiss him but reconsidered at the last second.  Jeonghan could feel him pull closer to him as he tried to get away from Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan leaned forward and kissed behind Jisoo’s ear.  Jisoo pulled away from him, too, except he had nowhere to really go, wedged between the two of them, so he just sat up, breaking the contact between them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shot Jeonghan a look he couldn't quite decipher and then sat up himself, wrapping his arm around Jisoo.  Jeonghan pushed away to give them some space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, what’s wrong?”  Seungcheol’s voice was soft and easy, as if he’d done this a lot, and Jeonghan felt a touch excluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol and Jisoo had been living together for almost six months since Seungcheol’s parents kicked him out.  Jeonghan had been the first to offer his place, but he had turned him down almost immediately, knowing that Jeonghan wouldn’t be comfortable with him living with him there.  Jisoo, Seungcheol’s next closest friend, said he could stay on his couch until he found a place to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Seungcheol had probably had every chance to take care of Jisoo when Jeonghan couldn’t be there.  He’d probably held him and kissed him and done everything a best friend/boyfriend should do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Jeonghan was left out.  Seungcheol could take care of Jisoo so much better than he could and he didn’t know what to do.  So he just curled into himself and hoped they sorted it out quickly.  “Baby, talk to me.”  Seungcheol was so good at this, Jeonghan wished he wasn’t so upset now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol,” Jisoo’s voice was nervous and tender.  “I’m upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.  Is it something I did?  Something Jeonghan did?  Or is it just a general upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something both of you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s heart dropped.  He had tried so hard to make sure Jisoo was okay.  But maybe he pushed it.  Maybe he shouldn’t have done it.  Maybe he should have walked out of the apartment as soon as he saw it.  Maybe this was all a big mistake and he’d ruined everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Jisoo?  What did we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan held his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fell in love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeonghan slipped out of bed, annoyed beyond all belief.  He trudged slowly out of his bedroom and to his front door, grumbling the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan-hyung, thank god!  I have a problem and no one answered the door at Jisoo’s apartment, so I had no other choice.  Sorry I didn’t call ahead, I just thought it would be easier to turn me away over the phone, and I can’t handle that.  And I’m sorry I got your address from Minghao.  He’s actually the reason I’m here.  He’s my problem, among other things.  Thank you for seeing me.  Can I please come inside?  I’m starting to freeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan closed the door.  He had made it halfway back to his room when Jun started knocking again, banging on the door so hard Jeonghan was worried it would wake up the neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  Jun pushed past Jeonghan into his house and sat himself in the living room, cuddling under a blanket.  “I need to know how you, Jisoo, and Seungcheol got together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighed heavily and flopped onto his couch, rolling to face away from Jun.  “You know how we got together, Junhui, you were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean-”  Jun cut off and Jeonghan rolled back over, staring him down.  “I think I’m in love with Minghao.  But I also think I’m in love with Soonyoung and Jihoon.  And I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, buddy.  First of all, of course your in love with Minghao, you’ve been fucking for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan!”  They both turned to see Jisoo standing in the doorway, dressed in his pajama pants with no shirt and a disapproving look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo, what are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol got worried when you didn’t come back to bed so I came to investigate and it looks like you were about to give Junhui some really bad advice.”  Jisoo turned to Jun.  “How about you come back in the morning and we can all four sit down and talk it through with you, okay?  Polyamory is difficult and needs more than a few words very uncarefully thrown about.  Or if you want to stay the night, Jeonghan’s got a guest room I’m sure he wouldn’t mind giving up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Junhui settled into the guest room, Jeonghan was grateful to climb back into bed, sliding himself in between Jisoo and Seungcheol.  This was his favorite place in the world and it got a bit better when Jisoo snuggled into his back and Seungcheol kissed him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That poor kid,” Seungcheol whispered into Jeonghan’s lips, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  “He has no idea what he’s getting himself into.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>